The discrete elicited lateral tongue movement of the human newborn first described under this project continues to be used in psychophysical studies of oral sensation. The elicitation of tongue movements by individual 5 microliter drops of fluid is initially independent of taste. However, adaptation to repeated stimulation with a single fluid is selective and provides the basis for a technique that measures taste by separating the response to a tastant for that to the solvent in which it is dissolved. In earlier studies, increments in responding were observed when glucose was added to the stimulus fluid after criterion adaptation to water. Current studies address the question of sensitivity to the salty taste and its relation to sensitivity to that of sweet. A notable extension into clinical application of this technique has been undertaken in the study of Familial Dysautonomia.